Stargazing
by pandora.ozu
Summary: One-shot of ElliLeo(Elliot x Leo) Elliot and Leo are stargazing and Elliot declares a someone is far more beautiful than the stars. Fluff! Review, Favourite and Follow c:


**Anime/Manga: Pandora Hearts**

 **Pairing: Elliot x Leo (ElliLeo)**

 **© Elliot and Leo belong to Jun Mochizuki. I simply own the story-line.**

"Elliot, what are you staring at?"

Elliot felt his face heat up dramatically. Cyan eyes turned away from the noirette and Elliot stumbled with his words as Elliot held a fist to his lips in embarrassment. "N-nothing..!"

Leo and Elliot were stargazing, as the sky was crystal clear. The stars were beautiful and the pitch-black sky complimented them. The trees swayed along with the soft breeze with ease and so did the grass beneath them. The moon was out as well, shining brightly as if it was the last time it would be seen.

The noirette stared at him unbelievingly. Leo leaned towards the taller male as if to ask, "are you sure about that?". The valet's bangs covered his eyes, for he had unintentionally left his large glasses back in the room due to his master's sudden suggestion of stargazing and dragging him out. "If you stopped me from reading to stare at my face, I would rather go back inside. Josephine is in a dire situation."

"I-I wasn't-! I mean- it's-!" Elliot was a sputtering mess as he abruptly stood from his seat. Due to his master's obvious embarrassment, Leo laughed to himself. Elliot's eyes rested on the laughing figure. He liked his laugh. It made him feel so at ease and satisfied that Leo too was relaxed and smiling. Taking a small breather, Elliot mumbled aloud. "I… was staring at something more beautiful than the stars."

Leo's laughing fit slowed but still had a smile on his face. "What? Could you repeat that?" he asked – still laughing slightly. Leo's hair had moved away from his eyes. Elliot could see his mesmerising, imperial purple eyes with no struggle of trying to pry through his messy hair. The noirette noticed the silence and how he could see clearly. His eyes widened and tried to adjust his hair to cover his eyes. However, before Leo could do so, Elliot had already caught his forearms; leaving Leo feeling uncomfortable.

A word left Elliot's lips, "You." Leo fidgeted in the awkward position, a faint visible blush on his cheeks.

"What do you-" Leo was cut off with Elliot placing his forehead upon the other. Both males were in such close proximity within one another. Elliot moved his hands to the noirette's hands and pulled them close to his chest. His heart was throbbing in his head and his eyes were tightly closed.

"I was staring at something more mesmerising than the stars." The moonlight seemed to spotlight the two; especially Elliot's vivid cyan eyes and blush. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Your eyes, Leo, are more beautiful than anything else. More than the stars and more than the moon itself. I… I like-no, love you, Leo. I love your eyes, your bookworm-ness, your personality, attitude, and even your messy hair." He laughed the last part softly, staring into Leo's eyes once more.

The noirette's blush had gone redder than before. It was no longer slightly faint, but stained his ears to cheeks vividly. "Y-you…!", he stuttered. Leo's mouth opened and closed like a fish before turning away and mumbling softly, but loud enough for Elliot to hear. "I love… you too." He smiled again, turning his head back to Elliot's before adding, "Idiot." With a wide smile upon his face.

Leo's eyes widened as he felt pressure upon his lips. Elliot was kissing Leo with a soft passionate kiss. Nothing rough, nothing forceful, but a genuine, gentle kiss. The soft breeze blew once again, sending Leo's messy hair flowing and Elliot's swaying. He had also noted that his hands were not on Elliot's chest anymore but on the comfortable grass underneath. The two broke apart and said nothing. After gazing into each other's eyes, they turned back to the stars. They sat comfortably and their hands still touching. It truly was a perfect night to stargaze.

 **E n d .**


End file.
